1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seed boot attachment and a wear resistant insert therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seed boot attachment including a wear resistant insert for use on a ground engaging planting/seeding tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proper depositing of seeds and fertilizer into a v-shaped furrow formed in the soil requires special care in handling the seeds and the fertilizer and in maintaining the sidewalls of the furrow to ensure that the seed and the fertilizer are deposited within the v-shaped furrow at the proper depth. It will be appreciated that if a seed boot is in a worn condition, loose soil from the sidewalls of the v-shaped furrow may spill into the furrow before the seed and fertilizer are deposited or the seed and fertilizer may be blown or bounced around or out of the furrow, such that the seed and fertilizer are prevented from being deposited in the furrow or from reaching a proper planting depth. To achieve proper planting depth and prevent soil from collapsing in the furrow prior to depositing the seed and fertilizer a worn seed boot must be either continually adjusted for proper height with the bottom of the furrow or the seed boot must be replaced.
Replacement of a worn seed boot results in lost planting time and reduced cost efficiency. Previous attempts to improve the wear life of the double seed boot have met with limited success. For example, it was found that the heat treatment and quenching process of a seed boot resulted in cracks forming during the quenching process thereby rendering the seed boot unacceptable. Furthermore, overlays of tungsten carbide materials in a base matrix resulted in a rough surface and protrusions such that soil material would buildup on the seed boot. This caused poor seed bed quality and compromised seed and fertilizer separation.
Although carbide inserts were successful in maintaining the shape of the furrows and precluded soil build up issues, carbide inserts are very brittle.
To address the foregoing concerns, the present invention includes wear resistant inserts of a specific geometry secured to the seed boot to protect the seed boot from wear and contribute to proper depositing of seed and fertilizer within the furrow.